Trapped In The Depths (Supercar episode)
For other uses of Trapped In the Depths see Trapped In The Depths (Disambiguation) Trapped in the Depths is the 20th produced episode and the 20th broadcast episode of the series Supercar Plot Two men are trapped at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean and it's up to Supercar to save them. Synopsis The World Navy have got themselves a new bathyscaphe. Its mission is to explore the vast depths of the ocean. Off the coast of New Zealand, the U.S.S Mistral has begun to lower the bathyscaphe, Lu-1, into the sea. On board Lu-1 are two crewmembers, Commander Phil Keefe and John Frazer. Suddenly at 3500 fathoms the lowing cable brakes and Lu-1 plummets down to the bottom of the sea. With the phone line dead the crew of Lu-1 send faint Asdic signals. At the base in Nevada a new Sonic Gun has been placed on Supercar. So Mike and Dr Beaker decide to test it. Dr Beaker places a coconut on a glass bottle to be the target. Mike begins to count down; Mitch enters the room and notices the coconut. He decides to go up to it, Mike fires, not knowing Mitch is directly in the line of fire. Luckily, Mitch jumps out of the way in time and the bottle and coconut were destroyed. Showing that the test was successful. They soon learn about Lu-1, so Mike and Dr Beaker set off. John and Keefe try to lose some weight of the bathyscaphe in order to make it float to the top. They jettison the ballast and the main batteries. Unfortunately the bathyscaphe does not float, John believes it’s because they’re either jammed between rocks or Lu-1 is flooded with water. Supercar has reached the New Zealand coast, so Mike begins to dive. Once they are underwater, they follow the lowing cable down in the hope it will lead them to the bathyscaphe. They reach the end of the cable to find it has been bitten through. Suddenly a huge fish monster heads towards them and tries to eat them. Mike uses the Sonic Gun and manages to destroy the fish monster. They then continue going down until they finally find Lu-1. They see that Lu-1 is stuck between some rocks. Using Supercar, Mike tries to free the bathyscaphe from the rocks. He successfully does this allowing the Lu-1 to float to the top. Cast Regular Cast Mike Mercury.png|Mike Mercury (Graydon Gould) Jimmy Gibson.png|Jimmy Gibson (Sylvia Anderson) Professer Popkiss.png|Professor Popkiss (George Mercell) Mitch.png|Mitch the Monkey (David Graham) Dr Beaker.png|Dr. Horatio Beaker (David Graham) Guest Cast Commander Phil Keefe.png|Commander Phil Keefe (Graydon Gould) John Fraser.png|John Fraser (George Murcell) Mistral Control- Lieutenant.png|Mistral Control- Lieutenant (David Graham) Voice only male.png|Mistral Commander (George Murcell) Voice only male.png|Radio Announcer (Graydon Gould) Notes *As a name for underwater radar apparatus, Asdic (anti-submarine detection investigation comittee) was superseded by Sonar (sound navigation and ranging) in 1963. Continuity *Every one refers to the bathyscaphe as "Lu-Lu" despite the fact that the side of the bathyscaphe only says "Lu-1" on the side. *When Mike is talking to the crew of Lu-1, he refers to John Fraser as being the Commander, despite the fact that Phil Keefe is the Commander. *Popkiss gives the pressure at 4,000 feet as 10,000 psi (pounds per square inch), but the pressure at this depth is actually about 1,797 psi. In any case, Mike needs to know the pressure at 4,000 fathoms (24,000 feet), which is about 10,706 psi. Category:Supercar Episodes Category:Supercar Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Martin and Hugh Woodhouse Category:Episodes Directed by Alan Pattillo Category:Episodes Edited by Gordon Davie